12 Days of Ghost Hunting
by bookfreak13
Summary: The main characters come together and discuss the lyric of 'the 12 days of christmas'. It's not a songfic, so I'm ok. Rated for, oh what do the movies say? crude humor and slight violence. Ha! Complete
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

A/N: Just a crazy idea I had last night... no further comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'Ghost Hunt' or the song 'The 12 Days of Christmas'. However, I do own the insanity and myself.

* * *

The 12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

Mai: Just what is a Partridge in a Pear tree?

Naru: Obviously, a bird in a tree that grows pears.

Bou-san: Yeah, Mai. Duh.

Ayako: (hits Bou-san's head) Shut up, old man.

Mai: Well then, why is it in a pear tree? A specific 'pear' tree?

Naru: (sigh) You wouldn't understand.

Mai: Why?!

Bookfreak (a.k.a. Bf): Ok kiddies, settle down.

Mai: I just want to understand what's going on! Why is a bird in a pear tree a good gift?!

Naru: I do believe she has a point. Birds are disgusting.

Bf: Yeah. (shudder) (A/N: No offence to any bird lovers! I personally have a score to settle with birds. They took my cookie. (No lie))

Masako: Quit your incessant whining, Mai. You sound like a little girl.

Mai: Phfft.

Masako: So, Naru, (trying to sound innocent) is this what you're going to get me for Christmas?

Mai: What? You're giving Masako a Christmas present? I want one! That's no fair!

Masako: SHUT UP MAI!!

Everyone stares

Masako: (ahem) It's her fault. And hers. (Points at Bf.)

Bf: What? (Innocently) I didn't do a thing.

Masako: Uhh, you're writing this. You made me lose control.

Mai: (singing) Music make you lose control!

Everyone stares

Mai: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Bf: NOT my fault. But at least, Naru didn't start singing.

Naru: And why in the world would I do that?

Bou-san: Are you drunk?

Ayako: I doubt it. He can hold his liquor, unlike you.

Bou-san: (pouts)

Mai: Ooookkkk, back on topic, 'a partridge in a pear tree' a very odd lyric but what can you do?

Bf: Absolutely nothing! Merry Christmas all you readers! (John leans over and whispers into Bf's ear.) Yes, I know it's still November!


	2. Two turtle doves

A/N: I am insane. lol please review!

Disclaimer: 'Ghost Hunt' is not mine and neither is '12 Days of Christmas'. I own myself and the insanity.

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; 2 turtle doves and a Partridge in a Pear tree._

Mai: Make up your mind people!

Bou-san: Huh?

Mai: Is it a turtle or a dove? They are two totally different things! And I don't know about you people but I can't really picture a turtle and a dove mix! Well I can but it's weird. And don't get me started on the 'Partridge' part!

Mf4e: I agree it would look weird, especially with a turtle body and dove wings. It would be a turove!

Mai: Who are you?

Mf4e: I'm a surprise guest! MimoriFan4Ever!

Mai: Oh, Hi! And yep. It would be a turove. That sounds almost as weird as it looks!

Naru: You two are idiots. A 'turtle dove' is a name for a type of dove.

Mai: Really? Well, the name is misleading.

Mf4e: Absolutely.

Bf: Kinda like the title of this fanfic. I mean, you are really doing 12 days of ghost hunting. Not literally.

Naru: Very true. How could you be so stupid and make that mistake?

Bf: I like the name. It's cool and kinda funny. Both the turtle dove and the fanfic.

Mf4e: I agree with Bf, so ha Naru!

Masako: (bats eyelashes) I want two turtle doves, Naru.

Naru: (gulp)

Mai: Back off, sister. He's mine in this fanfic.

John: Um, why are we talking about Christmas when you guys aren't Catholic or Christian?

Bf: Good point. But I am Catholic/Christian so there!

Mf4e: Yay! Me too!

Mai: Is there a difference between Catholic and Christian?

Bf: Yes, but don't ask me now. I don't remember it.

Mf4e: Yea me either. My friend once tried to explain it to me but I was drawing so I didn't play attention to her. Want to see the picture? (Shows chibi picture of Mai strangling Naru)

Mai: Nice! I love it don't you Naru?

Ayako: Back to the subject, 'Turtle Doves are smaller and slighter in build than other doves, the Turtle Dove may be recognized by its browner color, and the black and white striped patch on the side of its neck, but it is its tail that catches the eye when it flies from the observer; it is wedge shaped, with a dark centre and white borders and tips.'

Everyone stares

Ayako: It's on Wikipedia.

Everyone: Ooohh.

Mai: I see. Heh, I was wrong.

Mf4e: So was I. Though a turove would be cool.

Bou-san: Look! If you Google it, there's a little picture of a turtle with dove wings! Aww!

Bf: Here's the site: Aww it is cute!

Ayako: (slaps forehead and mutters) You great big idiot.

Mai: Ha! That's funny! So turtle doves are real. Wow.

Naru: I was trying to tell you that before!

Mai: Oh yeah.

Bf: You idiots! What am I going to do with you? (Madoka makes a guest appearance and whispers something with a cruel smile on her face into Bf's ear.)

Madoka: _That's_ what you do with them. (Grins evilly and skips out)

Bf: (evil grin) Who wants to play spin the bottle?

Everyone runs

Bf: Aw come on! It won't be _so_ bad! How about spin the bottle truth or dare?

Everyone slowly comes out from their hiding place

Mai: (Says very slowly) Ok, I'm in.

Naru: (immediately) Me as well.

Masako: (pout) Me, too!

Bou-san: If Mai plays then so do I!

Ayako: Count me in.

Bf: John?

John: I'll sit this one out...

Mf4e: Me too. But this should be interesting to watch.

Bf: Here we go!

-------------------

3 hours later...

Naru: (Is wearing a pink tutu) I'm getting cold.

Mai: (locked in closet alone) I don't like the dark anymore.

Masako: (Drunk) Whazits wong wit 'chu? Dis is fun! Who-oo!

Bou-san: (bald) My hair! My beautiful hair! (sobs)

Ayako: I can't believe I prank called my family shrine. Oh no no no no no no.

Mf4e: I was right! This was fun to watch!

Bf: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Lin: (making a guest appearance) I thought that you were playing too.

Bf: I was. My dare was to have three guests make appearances. Let's see, Madoka, Lin, and who else? I know!

Yasahara: I am honored to be your last guest! Now I need my camera because I just know that Naru wants a picture!

Naru: No I don't!

Madoka and Yasahara: Yes you do! Now say cheese!

Bf: HA! I really like this guy. Whoop!

Mai: (singing) There it is! Sorry I couldn't help myself again!

Bf: Please review and Merry Christmas!

Mf4e: Bye everyone!

Extra A/N: If you want to be 'featured' just drop a review and I'll send you a message. It's first come, first serve!


	3. Three French Hens

A/N: This is so much fun... )

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Ghost Hunt or The 12 Days of Christmas song. Don't sue me please. I do own myself... and I don't own our guest for today!

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me three French hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

Mai: 'French hens'... I didn't know that the French grew hens.

Bf: 'Grew'? You say that like they are fruit... (loud sigh)

Naru: You are incredibly stupid. The French don't 'grow' hens. And they don't breed them either. French hens are... hens...

Okami: They're also very tasty! (waves to everyone) Hi I'm Okamimiko.

Ayako: Well, duh, they're hens. But what are 'French' hens?

Naru: (mumbles) I don't know exactly...

Bou-san: Back to Wikipedia!

---------

A few minutes later

Bou-san: There's no article about 'French hens' specifically but... it says that their 'spiritual' meaning in the song is the trinity. But making the trinity hens doesn't seem so... holy, I guess...

Ayako: You have a point...

Mai: I like this song... (listening to 'Congratulations' by Blue October)

Bf: Me too.

Okami: Sorry never heard of them.

Bf: They are a really good band and...

Naru: ANYWAY, French hens are just a hoax?

Masako: Naru? I always wanted to a hen. They're so cute. Unlike a _certain_ someone here. (cough) Mai (cough)

Mai: (suspicious) What was that?

Masako: (sweetly) Nothing. So Naru...

Naru: Shut up you two.

Bou-san: We're trying to solve the 'French hen mystery'!

Ayako: There's nothing to solve. French hens are just regular hens, I suppose.

Bf: Aww! You're no fun! Think about it. A trio of hens trotting around Paris with little berets on their tiny heads. Hehe.

Okami: Like Valiant!

Bf: I never saw that movie yet...

Mai: Whoa, bad mental images.

Bf: Bad...?

Mai: They were attacking people, mainly Naru...

Bf: I still don't see the bad part...

Okami: Ya, that's actually a really funny mental image.

Naru: Shut up.

Bou-san: Hey, why is the sky blue?

Everyone: 0-0 what...?

Bou-san: Why is the sky blue?

Everyone: -.-'

Bou-san: (innocently) What?

Bf: Shut up before you hurt yourself. (small sigh)

Mai: Bou-san, it's just like that, ok?

Ayako: That's like saying, why are we all Japanese?

Lin: (popped out of nowhere) (cough)

Ayako: (jumps) what?! Oh, uh, I mean, and one of us Chinese? (nervous smile)

Bou-san: (is chibi style and scratching his head confused) Uh, sure? (Brings a finger to his chibi chin and ponders more)

Bf: Um, Merry Christmas!

Everyone turns to stare

Bf: What? -.-

Mai: (laughing) You are so weird.

Masako: (at the same time, but disgusted) You are so _weird_.

They glare at each other.

Okami: (smiles) But your also really funny.

Bf: Thanks! (grins)

John: Settle down girls.

Bf: John! I always forget you. Sorry!

John: It's alright with me. At least I get remembered eventually. -.-

Bf: I'm so sorry!!!!

Naru: Shut up, he said it was ok.

Bf: (Pulls out the tutu picture) Excuse _me_?

Naru: (gulp) (whisper) Where did _you_ get that?

Bf: Madoka and I are in the 'Teach-Naru-manners,-even-if-you-need-to-use-force Club.'

Mai: How can I join?!

Okami: I wana join too, and how do I get a copy of that picture. (smiles evilly)

Naru: Don't even start.

Bf: (ignores and talks to Mai and Okami) Well...

Ayako: Wait, we're so off topic it's not even funny.

Bou-san: Ha.

Bf: Shut it. Merry Christmas!

Okami: BYE!


	4. Four Calling Birds

A/N: If this was a job then I'd say, 'I love my job.' . And if you want to be a guest, LET ME KNOW!!!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Fuyumi Ono to you? I didn't think so. I'm also not the owner of Spongebob. (Don't ask... just read.)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle dove and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

Mai: Does he send all of that on each day? So, she has six French hens, six turtle doves, and four Partridges in four pear trees?!

Bf: No, I don't think so...

Bou-san: And how do you know that it isn't a girl sending a boy all this stuff?

Mai: 'Cause I do...?

Bf: Lol

Naru: Are you so lazy that you have to type 'lol' instead of 'Laughing out loud'?

Bf: Well, didn't typing 'laughing out loud' take longer than 'lol'?

Naru: ... Yes.

Bf: That's why.

Ayako: We get so off topic sometimes, it's kinda funny.

Bf: Yeah...

Masako: (bats eyelashes at Naru) I want a few calling birds for Christmas so I can listen to them sing.

Mai: For the last time, NARU IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Masako: (stares)

Everyone: (stares)

Bf: Um, Mai? Did you have caffeine today?

Mai: ... Nooooo...

Ayako: Somehow, I don't believe you.

John: (dressed like a doctor) What did you have to eat today, Mai?

Mai: Ooo! Butterflies!

Everyone: 0.o

Bf: You ate butterflies...?

Mai: What?! No, (small voice) I _only_ had 6 cans of Red Bull.

John: Ah, so that explains it.

Mai: (gulp) What?

Bou-san: YOU'RE GONNA DIE, MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: o.0 What...?

Bf: Hahaha you're funny Bou-san.

Bou-san: Am I wrong?

Ayako: (beats over head) Yes, very.

Naru: (sits in corner looking amused)

Mai: Come on, Naru! (grabs his arm and dances) Ring a round the rosy; a pocketful of posies; ashes, ashes, we all fall down! (Mai falls and pulls Naru with her)

Everyone: 0.o oooookkkkkkk.

Masako: We are WAY off topic now.

Bf: WAY doesn't even cover it.

John: Also, Mai, did you ever have a drug called 'crack' before?

Mai: Yummy. (chases butterflies)

John: I see. (sigh)

Bf: Rotfl.

Naru: o.0

Masako: -.-'

Ayako: O.O

Bou-san: (chasing butterflies with Mai)

Mai and Bou-san: WHEEE!!!!!!

Bf: (ignoring) Hey... do we have a guest today?

Masako: (Glances around) I don't think so...

Bf: Hmmm... who should be the victim-- uh, guest?

Harry Potter: Hello!

Bf: NO! Go away.

(HP leaves)

Random Person 5: Hi there.

Bf: Hello Rp5. Who should the guest be?

Rp5: Your mom.

Bf: ... -.- Are you joking or serious?

Rp5: Spongebob?

Bf: OK!

Sb: Hello odd fishes!

Mai: Who/What are you?

Sb: My name is Spongebob and I ripped my pants!

Ayako, Masako, and Mai look away.

Bou-san: I'm wearing whitey-tighties too!

Sb: Hahahahahaha.

Ayako: Gosh, your laugh is annoying!

Bf: So, Spongebob, what is your opinion on calling birds?

Sb: What are 'birds'? Can I eat them?

Bf: Some of them. Birds are like clams in your 'world'. They fly and uh, 'chirp'.

Sb: Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Bf: Um, yeah.

Sb: Calling birds are ... awesome...?

Bou-san: YES, I TOTALLY AGREE!!

Bf: (exasperated) Geeze, somebody take the crack away from him!

(Random Person 8 takes a bag away from Bou-san)

Bf: Thank-you!

Sb: What's that...? (points at bag)

Bf: There is no way I'm giving that stuff to _you_.

Ayako: I agree.

Bf: Ok, let's wrap this up.

Bou-san: (still psycho) Like a present!

Bf: Yeah... Calling birds are birds that... call?

Mai: Merry Christmas! (Bf: Random, much?!)

Sb: It's Christmas?!

Bf: (shoves Spongebob back to Bikini Bottom) Merry Christmas!


	5. Five Golden Rings

A/N: I have a guest today! YAY! And I must say that the last chapter was the result of lack of sleep and food. And _maybe_ that I had a little sniff out of that bag Bou-san had. (Just joking!) Please review!

Disclaimer: Me no own Ghost Hunt. Me owns me. (and my mashed potatoes. yummy) I don't own Hannah Montana, Soulja Boy, or Fort Minor. (just read it!)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a pear tree._

Masako: Wow! Naru, five golden rings are expensive! Thank you!

Mai: (fumes silently)

Naru: Hara-san, shut up. I am not giving you anything.

Mai: (snickers)

Masako: W-w-what? (cries)

John: Masako, it's ok, I'm sure he didn't mean it. (receives glare from Naru) Um, actually, maybe he did...

Masako: Oh, John, you are so nice, I love you!

Bf: -.- Isn't this a little sudden?

Masako: (cuddles John) You can't rush love.

Mai: That made no sense.

Ayako: I have it! Five golden rings; one for me, one for Mai, one for Masako, one for Bf, and one for the special guest... (FullmetalGhostHunter)

Fgh: Yay! (waves) konnichiwa!!!

Bf: (waves) Hi.

Masako: (backs away pulling John with her) My John.

Fgh: I think not! (glares at Masako and pulls John away)

Bou-san: Can we talk about the rings again?

Everyone: o.0

Ayako: _You_ want to get back on topic? That's a first.

Bf: I love my computer chair. (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Everyone: 0.o ...why...?

Bf: It massages me... aaaaaahhhh. That feels good.

Mai: -.- What happened to getting on topic?

Bf: It was massaged away... (lol!)

Naru: It's lame when you laugh at your own jokes.

Bf: At least I am funny! By the way- where were you when Spongebob was here?

Naru: ...

Mai: Yeah! Where were you?! He was awesome!

Bou-san: I TOTALLY AGREE!

Ayako: -.-' Settle down, boy.

Bou-san: Soulja Boy tell 'em!

Everyone: O.O... -.-'

Bou-san: YOU!! Crank that Soulja! NOW WATCH ME, YOU!! Crank that Soulja boy!

Bf: Is that even the lyrics?

Bou-san: I think so...

Mai: Hehehehehehehe, I have an idea...

(Mai grabs Bou-san and Ayako and Masako and John and they leave)

Bf: Soooooo...

Naru: Shut up.

Fgh: You shut up first (pokes with a stick) XD

(they re-enter, Mai wearing a long blonde wig, all the others wearing matching outfits)

Mai: Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1, 2, 3, 4! Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... _[x2_

Naru: O.O (whispers) Not Hannah Montana!

Mai: Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right. Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes... Nobody's perfect.

(Song ends and everyone stops dancing)

Fgh: YAY! Encore! Encore! (applauds)

Naru: (lying, twitching, on the ground in fetal position whispering to himself) Hannah... Montana... Hannah... Montana... help me...

Mai: (wicked laugh) I am good!

Ayako: Lotfl!!

Mai: Huh?

Ayako: Lying on the floor laughing.

Mai: Oh.

Bf: Oh, yeah?! Rotfl and lmao!

Ayako: Nice... ltmsh!

Bf: Ha! That's a good one!

Everyone: o.o...?

Bf: (sigh) Rotfl- rolling on the floor laughing, lmao- laughing my ass off, and ltmsh- laughing till my sides hurt.

Everyone: Oooohh!

Bf and Ayako: (bows and says thank you)

Mai: What does this have to do with golden rings...?

Bf: Absolutely nothing.

Fgh: As usual (runs off to steal Bou-san's chair) weeeeeeeeeee! (gets off before Bou-san kills)

Mai: -.-' oookkk.

Bou-san: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Fgh: (joins in singing to further torture Naru)

Bf: Ooo! I love that song!

Mai: Again, nothing to do with golden rings.

Ayako: Way to be the wet blanket.

Bf: Lmao!

Mai: Quit with the chat stuff!

Bf: Niyl!

Ayako: Rotfl!

Bf: Ias!

Ayako: Nyn!

Bf: Ftiaa!

Everyone: O.o...?

Bf and Ayako: (big sigh) We said, 'Never in your life!'

Ayako: 'Rolling on the floor laughing'

Bf: 'I am smart!'

Ayako: 'No you're not!'

Bf: 'Fine then I am awesome!'

Everyone: Ok.

Bf: Ok, five golden rings! Symbolize... I can't find the webpage where I found the religious symbols! Darn!

Ayako: It's ok... you're still my bffae!

Bf: Thanks. Merry Christmas!

Fgh: Bai bai!

Mai: What's 'bffae'?

Bf: 'best friend forever and ever'!

* * *

A/N: I typed this while reading a different fanfic. 'Notes with Alice, Bella, and the Cullens' by: lanna-misssunshine. It's a 'Twilight' fanfic and it's the funniest thing I have ever read. GO READ IT IF YOU LIKE TWILIGHT!!!!! If you've never read 'Twilight' please ignore this... 


	6. Six Geese A Laying

A/N: Ich bin bored... Ich habe gern Deutsch! Das ist... das ist... awesome? (Translation: I am bored... I like German! It is... it is... awesome?)

Disclaimer: Ich besitze ‚Geistjagd' nicht. (Translation of what I wanted: I don't own 'Ghost Hunt'. What it really means: I do not possess 'spirit hunt'. Rotfl!)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a pear tree._

Mai: 'Six geese a laying'? What is up with the odd lyrics?!

Naru: It's a song, deal with it!

Mai: You know, that's also a song. 'Deal with it' by Corbin Bleu.

Bf: Yea, although I've never heard the actual song before, I have heard of it.

Bou-san: Hmmm I haven't heard of it. Too bad. I would have broken out into song...

Ayako: (mumbles under breath) Thank god!

Bf: Lmcho!

Mai: Wha...?

Bf: I just made this up. 'Laughing my coolieo head off.' And just for your information, I am coolieo # 3!

Everyone: o.0 Huh?

Bf: (sigh) Don't ask.

Bou-san: Then why'd you tell us?

Bf: ... 'Cause I felt like it? -.- You make a fair point.

Bou-san: (proudly) I know.

Bf: (rolls eyes)

Ayako: Why would anyone need six pregnant geese?

Bf: Lol ok that was funny.

Mai: Yeah. (mutters to self) pregnant geese! (collapses to giggles)

Naru: Uh, that's not funny. And Mai, you are so immature.

Bf: Nuh, uh! YOU'RE IMMATURE!!!

Everyone: o.o

Masako: Calm down, geeze.

Bf: WHY IS THE RUM GONE!!!

Everyone: O.O ?

Bf: (sobs) Why the rum?

Bou-san: With a flame like that, somethingsomethingsomething, uh, some peoples have to see that and rescue me!

Bf: -.-' You're bad at lines. Especially _female_ lines.

Mai: F-o-t-f-l!

Ayako: It's only cool when Bf and I do that!

Bf: BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!!!!!!!

Bou-san: You cheated!

Bf: (raises eyebrow mockingly) Pirate!

Mai: Quit saying lines from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' my goodness!

Bou-san: We're going to steal a ship? That ship?

Bf: _Commandeer_. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term.

Ayako: This is quite amusing to see them faking the British accents.

Bf: Dirt. This is a jar of dirt.

Bou-san: Yes.

(Background snickering) (FYI- this is a female part...)

Bf: Is this jar of dirt going to help?

Bou-san: If ya don't want it, give it back.

Bf: (clutches invisible jar) No.

Bou-san: Then, it helps.

Mai: Haha that's funny.

Bou-san: So, we're settin out to find whatever this key unlocks.

Bf: No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?

Bou-san: So we're settin out to find this key!

Bf: You're not making any sense, mate.

Masako: Ok, that's enough!

Bf: (sigh) Why is the rum always gone? Did you take it Masako?

Masako: Do I look drunk to you?

Bf: (totally serious) Possibly.

Mai: (trying to refrain laughter) Ok! And there is no guest today!

Bf: Yeppers. One; no one wanted to. (Sorry MimoriFanForever!! I want new peoples, but I might do you again! Don't fret!) Two: I think it might get a little long. (The chapter I mean.)

Mai: Nonsense! Pish-posh! Hogswallow! Dirty dish water!

Bf: Rotfl! What?

Mai: Um.. all the forms of 'no' that I know.

Ayako: (snickers) All the _forms_ of 'no' that you know?

Bf: _All_ the forms of 'no' that you know.

Ayako: All the forms of '_no_' that you know?

Bf: All the forms of 'no' that you _know_.

Masako: Stop that! You're just saying the same sentence again and again only emphasizing different words!

Bf: Uh... Durr!

Everyone: 'Durr'?

Bf: Durr!

Mai: 'Durr'?

Bf: (exasperated) Durr.

Ayako: 'Durr'?

Bf: Shut it! Yes, durr. Do you have a problem with 'durr'?

Bou-san: Nahh, it's duh I have a problem with. It is said to me a lot.

Masako: Duh-- Durr!

Bf: (mumbles) Nice save.

Mai: Wait... what's on the sixth day? I totally forgot.

Ayako: Something about bird--

Mai: Geese a laying! Alrighty then. Whoa, can geese even lay eggs?

Bou-san: What if it isn't eggs that they're laying?

Everyone: o.0 Then what are they 'laying'?

Bou-san: Maybe they meant that they are getting laid, if you know what I mean.

Bf: OK! This is rated T for teen, ok? Lets try to keep it PG-13-ish? _Thank_-you!

Bou-san: What? I'm just interpreting the lyrics.

Masako: (snorts) Yeah like someone would give their 'true love' six geese having --

Bf: I SAID OK!! Merry Christmas before one thing leads to another. (sigh) Dirty minded people! (Points at Bou-san and Masako)

Mai: Uh, Merry.. Christmas!


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

A/N: Yay, I had a snow day today so I decided to type. Yay. Please review.

Disclaimer: 'Hey hey you you I don't own ghost hunt! No way no way I don't own it fo so.' I also don't own 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree._

Mai: What's with the 'a's, huh?

Ayako: What do you mean?

Mai: 'Seven swans _A_ swimming, six geese _A_ laying'?

Bf: (slaps forehead) Oh my gosh! Let it go Mai. It's just the lyrics!

Mai: Humph. Whatever.

Naru: Swans a swimming. Is the 'a' necessary?

Bf: (dangerously) Naru.

Mai: Exactly! The 'a' is absolutely unnecessary and completely stupid!

Bf: Fine! Idc!

Ayako: Ik. Tis.

Bf: Durr!

Mai: Not this again!

Bou-san: I have adopted their language. They're saying, 'I don't care!' 'I know. This is stupid.' 'Durr!'

Bf and Ayako: Hey!!

Bou-san: (innocently) What?

John: Ok, let's settle down here.

Naru: Yes, I don't need my office bloodied.

Bf: One problem with that buddy! THIS IS _MY_ OFFICE!!!

Naru: (coldly) I. Don't. Care.

Bf: (timidly) Um... just so that you know. It _is_ my office though. Erm... soooo those nasty little 'a's...?

Mai: AUGH!! Evil little buggers! GO DIE!! (picks up a random paper with an 'a' on it and put through shredder.)

Bf: Rotfl!

Naru: -.-' Time to go back to the mental hospital...

Ayako: O.O ooooooookkkkkkkkk...

Bou-san: . Hahahahaha, Mai you are so funny!

John: o.0 Did she just... that was my... term paper... (whisper) noooo!

Masako: (angry) Why am I just turning up now?

Bf: 'Cause I kinda... sorta... well, you see I... (ahem) I uh... (whispers) sorta kinda forgot about you.

Masako: (fumes silently, then sees Mai shredding more paper with 'a's on it and becomes confused)

Masako: What the h is she doing?

John: (gasp) Masako! How could you? I thought we had something special?! (sobs)

Masako: Ok, who gave John alcohol and/or drugs? (glared pointedly at Bou-san)

Bou-san: He took it of his own free will!

Masako, Mai, Naru, Ayako, and Bf: (raise eyebrow)

Bou-san: (mumble) Of course he thought it was juice. But it was yummy juice! He said so!

Bf: (shouts detective like) Probably 'cause he was already under the influence!

Masako: (cautiously approaches a sobbing John) John? What is so wrong? Are you ok?

John: (turns chibi and turns to look at Masako with puppy eyes filled with tears) Ma-Masako? Mai put my term paper in the shredder.

Mai: (defensively) Hey, it had 'a's on it.

Masako: (raises eyebrow) I think I missed something.

Bf: Yeah, you did. Just scroll up and read.

Masako: (rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming after reading the previous conversation)

Bf: o.0 You ok?

Masako: (hic!) Yea... that (hic) was funny. (hic)

Bf: H-(hic)-a! Darn, you (hic) gave me the hic-(hic)-ups too!

Masako: Ha-(hic)-ha! We're the (hic) hiccupping brigade! (hic)

Bf: Lo-(hic)-l. So tr-(hic)-ue. We are (hic) such losers.

Masako: Yeah... hey! I'm cured! You're the only loser here!

Bf: Darn it. I wish (hic) these darn things will go away (hic) eventually. (sigh (hic))

Mai: Haha. You are a swan swimming.

Bf: (sneer) It's a swan _A_ swimming! (hic)

Mai: (goes into a quiet rage muttering something about 'a's and evil.)

Bf: Neopets is so fun!

Everyone: o­.0

Bf: Don't tell me you have never heard of Neopets?!

Masako: Oh, I'm sure that they have of Neopets. (stares at Mai)

Bf:????

Mai: (ashamed) I crashed the SPR computers playing Neopets. I _said_ sorry.

Bf: Nice. Hey, my hiccups are gone!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Bf:?????

Mai: What? Can't I be happy for you?

Bf: I suppose. (mutters) You changed the subject smoothly. Plus ten points. (wink)

Mai: (mutters back) Thanks for going along with it.

Bf: Yeah! My neopet just found 150 neopoints! Go you, oh wait... go me!

Mai: Thanks for changing the subject back!

Bf: Hey I didn't say a thing about you or the SPR computers.

Mai: (shouts to the ceiling) Darn you swans a swimming!!!

Bf: Uh... calm down... ok, let's wrap this up!

John: Pretty birdies... tee hee.

Masako: He did not just go 'tee hee'. (shouts) Tell me it's not true!

Bf: -.-' Ok... Merry Christmas!

* * *

A/N: I need new guests!! 


	8. Eight Maids A Milking

A/N: I hope you're having a happy holiday so far! I better get my butt into gear if I want to finish this by Christmas! -.- heh...

Disclaimer: (For some reason, I had a hard time typing that...) Er... I like the movie 'Dante's Peak'. -.- Yeah I'm just stalling. I (sniff) don't own (sniff, sniff) Ghost Hunt. (sobs in a corner)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the eight day of Christmas, my true love sent to me; eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a Pear tree._

Mai: Again with the 'a's!

Bf: -.- Just ignore it.

Masako: I agree. It's just there so the lyrics go along with the music...

Bf: Oh! Eight maids a milking refers to the eight Beatitudes.

Naru: DO you even know what the 'Beatitudes' are?

Bf: ... I can play a song on the piano!

Bou-san: Sooo?

Bf: I don't know how to play the piano, so learning a song is a big deal!

Mai: What song can you play?

Bf: It's called 'Dragon Hunt' and I only know a little bit... It goes like this:

(plays a pretend piano and hums the notes)

Bf: And it goes on and on like that...

Naru: That's a boring song.

Mai: I think that's a cool song! Who taught you?

Bf: My aabffae!

Mai: Excuse me?

Bf: (grin) My awesomely awesome best friend forever and ever!

Naru: How immature. I can play this:

(pulls a piano out of nowhere and plays 'Comptine D'un Autre ete')

Bf: I love that song sooooooo much!! Did you know that it means 'Nursery rhyme of another summer' in French?

Mai: (teary eyed) Did you play that for me? Awww!

Naru: (blushes and looks away)

Bf: Your silence says everything. (snicker)

Ayako: (rolls eyes and looks out the window) It's snowing!

Bf and Mai: YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! (skips in a circle together)

Bf: Ring around the rosy! (Naru: Oh dear god!)

Mai: Pockets full of posies! (Bf: Naru join in!)

Bf: Ashes, ashes! (Naru: No way)

Both while grabbing Naru: We all fall down! (the girls fall pulling Naru with them)

Naru: You imbeciles!

Bf: Yay, Spongebob lines! That one is from uh... that episode I saw today! Plankton said it!

Bou-san: This is not your average, everyday darkness. This is... ADVANCED darkness. Hey, if I close my eyes it doesn't seem so dark.

Bf: Lol!! Rock Bottom!

Bou-san: Hey everybody! Happy Leif Ericson Day! Hinga-dinga-dergen!

Bf: I love that part!

Masako: Stop it with the lines!

Bou-san: (snotty) Ok, fine, be a spoil-sport. See if I care.

(pause)

Bou-san: Alright, I care.

Masako: (turns to Bf) Is that from Spongebob?

Bf: No, I just made it up. (grin) You have to admit it was kinda funny.

Bou-san: I'm still here, you know!

Bf: So what, we're choosing to ignore you!

Bou-san: (glare) _Somebody_ got bitten by the meanie bug.

Masako, Mai, Ayako: (trying not to laugh)

John: (-.-')

Naru: (his famous eyebrow raise)

Bf: (pretending to be offended) Oh you just did not call me a... a... what was it now?

Bou-san: (childish pout) Meanie bug!

Bf: (bursts into laughter)

Masako: John! Hi! (to Bf) Did you forget him _again_!?

Bf: (ashamed) Sorry, John.

John: It's alrig--

Masako: It is NOT alright!

Bf: Technically, he said its alrig...

Masako: (goes purple) You... augh, just... stfu!

Bf: (gasp) Oh no you did-n't!

Masako: (copies) Oh, yes I d-id!

(Bf and Masako get in a huge fight. After a while they settle down and Bf runs off somewhere. (I need a snack))

Bf: (happily) Potato chips are yummy.

Bou-san: Yeppers!

John: I'm only here to keep you guys on track so, eight maids a milking?

Bf: Oh. Heh, ok.

Masako: (mutters under breath)

Mai: (-.-') Anyways, who is a maid nowadays? And who milks cows?

Bou-san: They never said anything about milking _cows_. (devilish smirk while glancing at Ayako)

Bf: o.0 That sounded just a little wrong... (shudder)

Mai: O.O Oh, wow.

Naru: (slyly) I have to agree with Bou-san. Although my logic is this; Maids are women so Mai, you are a maid and they never specify what they are milking.

Bou-san: (mutters suggestively) I suppose that you want to 'milk' Mai huh?

Bf: (face bright red) OK! If my mom comes in and sees this I am so dead! I don't think that is what that means!

Mai: (redder face that Bf) Agreed!

Ayako: (light pink faced) Um, Bou-san and I have some place to be! (both leave quickly)

Bf: I do NOT want to know where they are going!

(clock sounds)

Bf: AHHHHH!

Mai: What?!

Bf: The clock! Listen!

(The holiday clock plays 'The 12 Days of Christmas' for three o'clock.)

Mai: OMG!!! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!!

Bf: I know! ROTFL!!! Ok, Merry Christmas people!

Masako: (whisper) Smooth subject change.

Bf: (innocently) What subject change?

* * *

A/N: -.-' I had too much ssssuuuuggggaaaarrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

A/N: IT'S THE 19TH!! NOOOO!!! (continues shouting at the sky) I have to work hard! Yea! Please review!

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny right now so I'll get back to you on that... (just for the record, I don't own 'Ghost Hunt'!)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the ... what day was it now? Oh yeah! On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me; nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Bf: I hate my stupid computer...

Mai: Don't say that! 'Hate' is a strong word... you dislike it.

Bf: Whatever. I _greatly dislike _my _retarded_ computer. (humph)

Mai: (roll eyes) Why?

Bf: You want to know why?! This is what happens when I don't fix anymistake when I type. See, see!? It didn't space even though I sapeced it! Look there! I totally spelt thatright but, No, it won't work! Again no space! Grr! I hate it! Ooh, an lok there! It spaced it a lot! And more mistakes! Those paces are weird... it left out the 's'! AGH! (ok, here you can't see it, but on Word it works! Or rather, doesn't work.)

Mai: That is weird...

Bf: I already restarted the computer! It's still malfunctioning! Whaaa!

Naru: Cry me a river, build a bridge, and _get over it_!

Bf: (sniff, sniff) But it's the computers fault! Not mine! Be mad at the computer! You scare me...

Bou-san: So does that mean no chapter? (Naru: Good, I should. (goes to practice scary face))

Bf: (stare) Your sentence went withoooooooout glith... damn! I thought it was fixed!

Bou-san: I'm just perfect. (angelic grin)

Bf: Don't even try that 'angelic grin'! You are a devil! A devil, I tell you!

John: What's this? (pulls out a bag of peppermint patties from under the desk that Bf keeps suspiciously reaching under)

Bf: GIVE ME MY PATTIES!! (lunges after a screaming John who dumps the bag into a random toilet) NOOOOOOOOOO!!! There were 200 in there! Noooo, not the deliciousness of the mint-y patties! Why?! Why the patties!?!

Mai: On the bag it said '240 count' not 200...

Bf: T.T NOOOOOO!!!!

Masako: (Bf: the computer really hates your name... it totally messed it up a lot!) THIS IS WHY WE... whoa! Why was it all in caps?

Bf: I told you, the computer is malfunctioning.

Masako: Oh, anyways... this is why we took the patties away. You're too hyper.

Bf: Whaaa!

John: What this has to do with nine ladies dancing, I have no idea... (sigh)

Bf: (pulls out a secrete stash of peppermint patties) Heeheehaha! (odd evil laugh)

Everyone: o.0...?

Bf: (clutches bag) Back off! _My_ precious! (pets and purrs at the bag) Yes, my _precious_.

John: Ok... I think it's time for your medicine. And a cut back on 'Lord of the Rings'.

Masako: John, you're so funny! (smiles alluringly)

Bf's bro Matt: What are you doing? Who are these people?

Bf: (sigh) Here! Take it! Save me! (gives Matt the bag)

Matt: Uh... here I brought you your ice cream.

Everyone: (lunges at the bowl of ice cream) NO!

Bf: 0.0 Ice cream? _Ice_ cream? Ice _cream_? Gimme!

Ayako: There is no way in freakin' _hell_ that I am giving _you_ ice cream.

Bf: (puppy face)

Ayako: Damn! I... can't... resist... the puppy face! (looks away painfully)

Bou-san: Give _me_ the bowl!

Everyone: NO!

Mai: I'll hold it.

Bf: Mai, you owe me. SO fork it over!

Mai: For what?

Bf: Um... the fact that I didn't rate this M for 'mature scenes' with, oh say, you and, hmmm, Naru?

Mai: (gulp)

Masako: (grabs bowl) Stay back.

Mai: (whisper nervously) I think you should give it up. You never know what she might do...

Bf: (evil grin) I'm planning cruel and unusual things...

Masako: (wide eyes)

John: (takes bowl sighing) ...

Bf: (raise eyebrow)

John: (quickly shoves the bowl at Naru)

Naru: What the...?

Bf: Darn! Give me the bowl!

Naru: And if I don't?

Bf: Go up twelve lines.

Naru: (read) So?

Bf: O.O (fall over, petrified) (Bf's bro Matt: (typing stand in) Hi Mom!)

Mai: You... you ... you broke her!

Masako: -.-

John: I have an idea.

_John takes the bag of peppermint patties and waves one under Bf's nose. She springs up immediately and relieves Matt of his typing duty._

Bf: Danke! Ich möchte ein patty! Bitte!

Mai: What happened?

Bf: J'aimerais un patty!

Masako: (to Mai) Do you speak French?

Mai: No, but now's a good time for those hens!

Bf: (impatient) 私がpatty望んでいる!

Everyone: o.0...?

Bf: Querría un patty!

Masako: (exasperated) What do you want?! Speak English!

Naru: (smacks Bf upside the head)

Bf: What was that for?! Hey, I'm English again! (Hey all you multilingual peeps, sorry if it's wrong... I used a translator, although German should be right! I know German! (proud grin))

Mai: You have to admit... you speaking other languages was cool. And it made you sound smart.

Bf: Um... thanks? Now back to business, I want a damn patty!

Masako: Is that what you were saying?

Bf: No, I said 'I would like a patty.'

John: (cautiously gives a patty to the hyper girl)

Bf¡Gracias! Merci ! Danke! ありがとう！

Masako, Mai, Ayako, and Bou-san: (clap, clap)

Bf: (bows)

John: NINE LADIES DANCING!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O... ok.

Mai: I'm glad that there's no 'a' in this lyric... (happy sigh)

Bf: Technically there is an 'a' in 'ladies' and 'dancing' but I know what you mean. (pats back)

Mai: (rolls eyes)

Naru: (takes a peppermint patty and sniffs it suspiciously. then takes a cautious bite) MERRY CHRISTmAS!!!!!!!1111111

Bf: So it's the pattys that make the computer weird! Ah-HA! Bye bye! I have to de-patty-tize the computer. Happy Holidays!


	10. Ten Lords A Leaping

A/N: I like reviews please! I'm not going to be one of those 'I must have at least 5 reviews before I do the next chapter!' people because I think, no offence if you do that and all, but I think it's kinda dumb... please read and review!

Disclaimer: Sorry no peppermint patties today. I don't own 'Ghost Hunt' but I own what ever plot you can see. (just squint and I think you might see it. -.o)

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me; something, something, something er... ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Mai: ...

Bf: Oh dear...

Mai: Kill it kill it kill it!

Masako????

Ayako: (sigh) Geeze get with the program... (whisper) it's the 'a's.

Masako: Oh, dear sweet lord!

Bf: (gasp) Thou shall not take his LORD our God's name in vain!

Masako: Phooey! You don't give a crap!

Bf: You... you... BLASPHEMY!!! Blasphemy, I tell you!

Masako: o.0 ... o... k...? (Bf in background: BLASPHEMY!)

Bou-san: Goo goo gaa gaa? (Bf in background: BLASPHEMY!)

Mai, Masako, Ayako, Bf: O.o...???????? (Bf in background: BLASPHEMY!)

Naru: (eye twitch) What the hell? (Bf in background: BLASPHEMY!)

Bf: (practically screaming her head off) BLASPHEMY!!!!

Masako: What?! Why do you keep saying that?!

Bf: (innocently) It's a fun word to say... tee hee... (whisper) blasphemy.

Mai: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU...WHY IS IT IN CAPS? Oh, thank goodness. What happened?

Bf: Well, I sorta kinda...

Masako: (angrily) Yes?

Bf: Ok, so I pressed 'shift' and 'ctrl' together and...

Naru: (raise eyebrow) 'Control' not 'ctrl'.

Bf: Uh... yeah, whatever. So I did that and 'accidentally' pressed so buttons and um it was stuck in caps. Sorry...hehe...

Masako: (slaps forehead)

Bou-san: (walks to Lin's computer which he left dangerously unattended, and tries it. Unfortunately, it worked.) GAAA!!! LIN'S COMPUTER BROKEY!!!!

Bf: O.O! Ooooo he's gonna kill you!

Bou-san: (sobs dramatically) Why do the good die young!? (Bf: (laughing) You _good_ and _young_?!)

Naru: (very pissed) Fix it.

Bou-san: (sobs) I-I-I don't know howwwwwwwwwwwwww! Whaaaaaaaa!

Bf: (giggling) Time to call Lin!

Bou-san: (turns chibi and makes puppy eyes at Bf) Please, no!

Bf: Aww! (rubs his head and pulls out cell phone. Bou-san tried to grab it, but in his chibi form he isn't tall enough.)

Bou-san: Nooo! Wait... (poof! He's back to his normal tall self.)

Bf: (as phone is being taken away) No you son of a b---!

Masako, Mai: BLASPHMEY!!!!!!!

Bf: (eyes widen in mock horror) Nooooooooo! (serious) I'll go die in a hole now...

Bou-san: A cat climbs a chair.

Bf: The cat has short hair.

Bou-san: The cats sit in a pair.

Bf: I'll take good care.

Bou-san: But I want my share.

Bf: Don't worry, I'll be fair.

Bou-san: I challenge you to a dare.

Bf: A dare? But that's not... fair.

Bou-san: Go find a mare.

Bf: You're shirt has a tear.

Bou-san: But I like the shirt I wear.

Bf: I breathe air.

Bou-san: I want a pet bear.

Bf: Well, I want my own lair!

Bou-san: (thinking) air, bear, care, dare, eair? Nah, fair, gare? Glare!

Bf: (sighs and rolls eyes)

Bou-san: I like to glare.

Bf: (gulp) Hair, iear? Jare? Kare... lair, mare, nair? oare? That doesn't rhyme... pair, quair, ...rare!

Bou-san: (looks strangely at her)

Bf: I am rare!

Bou-san: Stair! Or stare! I like to stare.

Bf: Tear, uair? That sounds funny... vare, ware, xair... yare!

Bou-san:??

Bf: I am yare!

Bou-san what does that mean?

Bf: 'Yare' means to be ready or eager.

Bou-san: How do you know?

Bf: The dictionary on fanfiction had it...

Bou-san: Cheater...

Bf: Biyatch. -.o (wink)

Masako: OK YOU TWO!! Shut it!

Bf: I will in a bit.

Bou-san: After Bf throws a fit.

Bf: And push Bou-san in a pit.

Bou-san: But I have a hiking kit.

Bf: Sit!

Bou-san: (obeys)

Bf: Hahahahaha you loser...

Mai: You guys are annoying... Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, um...

Masako: Just have a happy holiday!

Bf: I get out of school tomorrow!


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

A/N: I am awesome... two chapters in a row! Time to break out the peppermint patties! Yuuummmmmmmm!!! Ok please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ghost Hunt', I just like to bully on the characters. -.o

* * *

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me; eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Bf: Ya know, the last chapter didn't mention 'lords' or 'leaping'. Oops...

Naru: And whose fault is that?

Bf: Um... wait, wait, let me guess! You?

Naru: Uh, no.

Mai: I want to say something!

Masako: Then say something!

Ayako: Yeah, Mai you are so stupid.

Bf: Ok peeps, enough meanieness. I think that pipers should pipe.

Everyone?????

Bf: 'Eleven pipers piping'? Why does anyone need _eleven_ pipers?

Mai: 'Cause one wouldn't sound right?

Ayako: She might be on to something!

Bou-san: Don't you mean she might be _on_ something?

Bf: Bou-san you take your meanieness and hup-to outta here!

Bou-san: Yes, sir! Ma'am! Er... Yes!

(Bou-san leaves and Lin enters, sees his brokey computer and chases Bou-san)

Mai, Masako, Ayako, Bf: Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Mai: That means that Naru and John are the only guys here.

Masako: The amount of guys never changed except for when Lin came in.

Bf, and Mai: Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha.

Masako: I'm good.

Bf: Well, guess who made you say that? _I'm_ good.

Masako: Me!

Bf: Me!

Masako: Me!

Bf: Me!

Masako: Me!

Bf: You!

Masako: You!

Bf: Thank you.

Mai: Rotflwts!

Bf: Nice.

Masako: Huh????

Bf: Rolling on the floor laughing...

Mai: With tears streaming.

Bf: I love you, Mai!

Mai: I love you, Naru!

Bf: (sobs in corner)

Mai: (evil laugh)

Naru: o.o

Mai: (hugs quick)

Bf: Awww so sweet...

John: Uh, pipers piping?

Bf: (bows deep at his feet) I don't remember if you were in the last chapter! SORRY!!!

John: It's alright for the millionth time. I'll be leaving now but first, hi Mom!

(John leaves)

Ayako: What happened to Bou-san? I think he got in trouble...

(Ayako hurries away)

Mai: Naru, you know I really meant what I said...

Naru: I know. I feel the same way.

(The love-birds walk away hand in hand. Ugh... I think I'm gonna throw up...)

Bf: I'm... I'm... all ... alone...

(silence)

Bf: (sobs) Have a happy holiday unlike me... bye bye...

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I'm all alone... Please review and make me fell uh... un-alone! Thanks! Sorry this is a short chapter too. 


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

A/N: (sobbing) This is the last chapter! Noooooo!!! (sadly pouting) No, no, no! Hmmmm... I really don't want this to end... (sigh) review and tell me what I should do!!!

Disclaimer: Three more days till Christmas, three more days till Christmas, three more days till Christmas, wahoo! I don't own 'Ghost Hunt' all you evil lawyers who read fanfics to sue the authors!!! (jk!)

(Update)12/ 28/07- Sorry about that!!! I was out of town AND sick over Christmas so sorry it's late... (

Fair warning: it's a little... mature later in the chapter... there is some suggestive-ness. hehehe.

12 Days of Ghost Hunting

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent me; twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Bf: I have two guests today!!! MimoriFan4Ever, and Okamimiko. They were the only people who wanted to be a guest... (sobs)

MF4E: I'm back again!

Okami: It's good to be back.

Mai: (drunkenly) Phfft, who would want to talk to you?!

MF4E: How mean! (hits Mai on the head with a book)

Mai: Ouch! Now that twas meane!

Bf, MF4E and Okami: o.0 ?? Are you drunk?

Bou-san: (very drunk) Jush ash mush ash I am-sh. Tee-hee... (translation: Just as much as I am.)

Ayako: (she's drunk too!) Whazits goin on in heres?

Bou-san: Funk parshy!

Naru: (he can hold his liquor) Excuse me?

Okami: I must agree with Naru.

Bf: I believe he said 'Funk parshy'. But he meant 'Drunk party'.

Mai, Bou-san, and Ayako: WHAHOOOO!!

Masako: (holds sleeve over nose) What is that awful stench.

Bou-san: (holds up arm) Thash is da stecsh of adrwnaline.

Bf: 'That is the stench of adrenaline'? More Spongebob lines? My turn! (singing) It's the best day ev-eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!

MF4E: Yay! Spongebob!!!

Bou-san: Hahahaha-hic-hahaahahahah-hic-hahahahahaha (passes out)

Mai: Tee hee, Bou-san go night-night.

Ayako: Lesh join 'em!

Okami: o0 oook.

Naru: Mai, why are you coming closer...?

Bf: Mai, I don't want a rated M chapter...

MF4E: Uh oh uh Mai I'd stop, I agree with Bf, no rated M!

Mai: I think it's to late...

Bf, and Naru?????????

MF4E: Run Naru!

Okami: Everyone cover your eyes! (covers Johns eyes with pillow)

Naru: Uh, oh.

Mai: (pounces)

-Both go crashing down and Mai drags Naru in to a random room. Ayako does the same.-

Bf: Oh, dear. (shouts at the doors) I ain't taking care of no babies!

MF4E: Neither am I!

Okami: I agree with Bf and MF4E.

Masako: (giggles)

Okami: (takes pillow from Johns face)

John: We're a bit off topic.

Masako: (Looks in John's eyes) Maybe.

John: (nervous gulp)

Masako: (pounces and drags to another random room)

Bf: Well...

-a few hours later-

Bf:...

MF4E: Uh…… tic tock tic tock.

Okami: …… This is going to take a long time isn't it?

-the next day-

Bf: ...

MF4E: Ahh I can't take it anymore!! (Winds hands on clock to 3 hours later)

Mai: (comes out of the room) Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okami: Cool trick MF4E.

Naru: (actually smiling) I got what I wanted this year...

Bf: (eye twitch)

MF4E: Umm… (twitch)

Okami: …. He's smiling, that can't be good.

Masako: (emerges stretching) Ahhhh... Merry Christmas...

John: (blushing)

Ayako: (barges through the door) I had fun last night! Er, I mean Merry Christmas!!

Bf: (eye twitches one last time) (breaks down sobbing) You all left me/us!

MF4E: Yeah! All we did was sit and watch he clock!

Okami: Aren't monks and mikos and priests supposed to be pure or something.

Bou-san: Hey you're that last... 'pure' ones aren't ja?

Bf, MF4E and Okami: So, how about them drummers?

Everyone?????????

Bf: -.- 'Drummers drumming?

MF4E: Duhh.

Okami: You all forgot already?

Everyone: (laughing)

Bf: Shaddup!

Everyone (except Bf, MF4E and Okami): Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!

MF4E: How much longer till there sober? …….. (Sits and watches clock again)

Okami: Probably a couple hours.(pulls out a deck of cards)


	13. Aftermath

A/N: Ok so I'm here by popular demand! Wahoo!!

Disclaimer: Hmmmmm lets think about this... _fan_ fiction can't be created by the author cuz then it wouldn't be a _fan _fiction...

12 Days of Ghost Hunting: The after math.

_After celebrating thoroughly of escaping Bookfreak and her insanity of a life, the now somber characters of 'Ghost Hunt' find themselves once again in the place of torture. Bf's office._

Bf: Thanks to Matt (little bro) for writing that!! It was KINDA MEAN THOUGH!!! (shouting at little punk/bro)

Masako: (whisper) Darn it I thought that we were free for good...

Bf: Nope! I have the awesomely awesome power to bring you peoples here at any time I want!

Everyone: O.O (_thinking:_ Naru: S--t!!!! Mai: I don't like her _that_ much! Bou-san: Whee! more free drugs! Ayako: ... d--n! Masako: ... (sobbing) John: ... tee hee... Lin: Wtf am I doing here?!)

Bf: What's with the expressions?

Mai: Nothing! Nope nothing at all!! Heh heh... uhhh...

Naru: You suck...

Bf: Well... um... thanks?

Masako: That wasn't a compliment, you dimwit! (Naru: (head shaking madly in agreement))

Bf: (puppy eyes and quivering lip) Oh...

Naru: Cry then you d--n psycho!

Bf: (runs away crying)

Mai: Hey that was a little harsh...

Naru: I. Want. To. Leave.

Masako: I strongly agree! But that _was_ mean.

Lin: Did you ever think about it this way? If she has the power to bring us here then she, and probably only she, can send us back. Naru, you have made our ticket home cry. Way to go.

Naru: (pales) D--n, you're right.

Mai: Have you gone a sentence without being a swearing prick?!

Naru: Actually I have! Just look up there and see that I haven't been swearing in EVERY sentence!!

Mai: You are impossible! I can't believe you! First you make Bookfreak _CRY_! Then you yell at me!! You are a... a... an a--hole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And P.S... I hate you!!!!! (run out)

Naru: (sigh) She's a heavy burden.

Masako: You know Naru she's right... you're being an a-- and it's bothering me... later a--. (leaves and John follows hesitantly)

Bou-san: You made Mai and Bf... cry... you horrible person... (lip quivers as he walks out)

Ayako: (deep breath) I can't believe you. (leaves)

Naru: (turns to Lin) Are you gonna leave now too?! Leave me here all by my lonesome... why are you typing everything we said?

Lin: So Bookfreak doesn't feel like she missed something. Just pretend I'm not here.

Naru: So I'm all alone except for the click clack of the lone computer. I dug a hole of misery, a deep sad hole. So I crawl in and stay under for however long it takes to soothe the throbbing pain in my heart. A pain which has been created be me.

Lin: (silence... continues typing)

Naru: Why do the words I say hurt her? Why is she so sensitive to them? She should know by now I don't mean them. She should also know that I love her.

Lin: (bursts out laughing and tries to pass it as a cough)

Naru: What?

Lin: (snicker) One, you're being real deep and somewhat poetic. (laughs) Two, I thought that for a second you were talking about Bookfreak! I thought that you loved her! (laughs more and harder) But you were talking about Mai! You don't care about Bookfreak at all!

Bf: (comes magically through the ceiling) WHAT!?!?!?! Naru you... you... augh!

Naru: (frozen in fear)

Bf: I am gonna... gonna...grrrrrrrrrr!

Naru: How did you do that?

Bf: Uh, magic, duh!

Naru: (expression says: Wtf? There's no such thing!)

Bf: I have the power to kill you... even without my magic.

Naru: (gulp)...

_Mai, Masako, John, Ayako, and Bou-san use the doorway to re-enter_

Mai: Hey... I didn't see you come down the stairs!

Ayako: (suspicious) Me too.

Masako: Does it matter? This is all made up!

Bf: (raises eyebrow) Excuse me?

Masako: Yes, I have seen the light. We are stuck in a story! In her sadistic world!!!

Bf: What does 'sadistic' mean anyway? It's bad right?

Lin: It means: 'deriving pleasure or sexual gratification from inflicting pain on another'

Bf: (trying not to laugh) How can you say that with a straight face?!

Naru: He's mature, unlike you.

Bf: (big sigh) You really don't want to go home, do you?

Naru: (pales)

Bf: Hahaha I have total control over you!!!!!

Masako: (shoves Bf)

Bf: Huh? What was that for?

Masako: I disapprove of you. (shouts dramatically) Now be gone evil spirit!

Bf: (totally unharmed) . . .

Masako: (panting) . . .

Bou-san: (whisper to Ayako) What did she expect her to burst into flames? Or disappear?

Ayako: (laughing)

Bf: (bursts out laughing and falls on the floor) Ow!!

Masako: (blushing furiously) . . .

Mai: (laughing)

Bf: Masako, you are so gosh darn cute!

Masako: o.0

Bf: In a little girl way.

Masako: (turns chibi and pouts)

John: Awwwwwww!!! (Turns into a chibi like Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club)

Mai and Bf: Awwww!! John you're so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

John: (cute little high pitched voice (suspiciously similar to Hunny's)) Huh? Really thanksies!!!

Mai and Bf: (squee!!!!)

(Bf: Check out my profile to see John/Hunny!!!!!!! Tee hee!)

Masako: (chibi heart eyes) John, I love you all over again!

John: Aww! Masa-chan you're so cute!

Masako: Tee hee!

Bf: (raised eyebrow) Now you're taking it too far...

_Everyone turns to the computer that is emitting strange sounds_

Mai: Wtf??????????????????????????

Bf: What? It's classical music! It's Vivaldi: The Four Seasons, Op. 8/1, RV 269, "Spring" - 1 Allegro!!!

Naru: You just read that from the screen...

Bf: But I can recognize it! (song changes to a slow sad sounding tune and Bf waves hands in a conducting manner)

Masako: What is wrong with you?!

Bf: Classical music is da bomb!!!! Hey, doesn't this sound like Harry Potter?

Mai: What... yeah, actually it does...

Bf: (nods)

Naru: (picks up hammer menacingly) I'll put an end to it!

Bf: (wide-eyed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: (smashes computer)

Bf: O.O That was your ticket home...

Naru: O.O ...

Masako: ...

Lin: ...

Bou-san: ...

Ayako: ...

Bf: ... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

_Some sort of opera music comes from nowhere._

Naru: (twitch) It never stops...

Bf: Ick... I'll change it.

_Pretty piano music plays_

Bf: Yay!

Naru: (turns pale, then green)

Bf: Phfttttttt! Hahahahahahahaha, Naru you're a riot!

Mai: ...???

Masako: ...???

Ayako: ...???

Bou-san: Hahahahaha!!

Bf: GASP!!! Na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na! (Try to guess what song it is!!! Here's a hint: Each note gets progressively lower. The answer will be at the end!!)

Bou-san and Bf: (dancing to the music ...dramatically)

Lin: This is hurting my eyes...

Bf: Reminds me of 'Star Wars'. You know, the Darth Maul theme song. (Oops, that's another hint!!)

Bou-san: Hahaha yeah!!!

Naru: You all are idots!

Bf: NA-NA-NA-NAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Bf: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Naru: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Bf: (laughs) That's pirate-y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: I must escape!!!!!!!!!! (jumps at the destroyed computer and vanishes)

Bf: Drat! He figured it out!!

Masako: (grabs John and they jump after Naru)

Bou-san: I really liked talking with you. I hope we can still be the best of friends!!! (Ayako says a goodbye and the jump after Masako)

Lin: Here's your computer back. (jumps and disappears)

Mai: I had a lot of fun.

Bf: Me too.

Mai: I can't wait to do it again.

Bf: Good. I might make this a story all by it's self. You know just us here talking.

Mai: That would be nice.

Bf: Goodbye Mai.

Mai: Goodbye Bookfreak. (Mai waves one last time and disappears)

* * *

A/N: It's over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The music was Beethoven, Symphony number 5 in C minor. (whatever) I think it was in Fantasia... heh I don't know if you'd recognize it... oh well.

Please review and comment if you like it!!!!


End file.
